Ultimate Matrix Collection
The Ultimate Matrix Collection is an ambitious DVD boxset featuring 10 discs, containing all of the movies in The Matrix Trilogy as well as The Animatrix shorts and other documentaries. The set also contained a written introduction by the Wachowskis. It was released on late 2004. Disc Contents #''The Matrix'' ##Philosopher Commentary: Dr. Cornel West and Ken Wilber ##Critics Commentary: Todd McCarthy of Variety, John Powers of Vogue and David Thomson, author of The New Biographical Dictionary of Film ##New Digital Transfer featuring a new coloring tint, matching the film with the visual look of its sequels #''The Matrix Revisited'' ##''The Matrix Revisited'' Documentary ##The Music Revisited ###41-track audio-only selection of nearly 3 hours of music chosen by the Wachowskis in creating the film ##Behind the Matrix ###The Dance of the Master: Yuen Woo Ping's Blocking Tapes ###The Bathroom Fight and Wet Wall ###The Code of the Red Dress ###The Old Exit: Wabash and Lake ###Agent Down ###But Wait-There's More ##Take the Red Pill ###What is Bullet Time? ###What is The Concept? ##Follow the White Rabbit ###Trinity Escapes ###Pod ###Kung Fu ###The Wall ###Bathroom Fight ###Government Lobby ###Government Roof ###Helicopter ###Subway #''The Matrix Reloaded'' ##Philosopher Commentary: Dr. Cornel West and Ken Wilber ##Critics Commentary: Todd McCarthy of Variety, John Powers of Vogue and David Thomson, author of The New Biographical Dictionary of Film #''The Matrix Reloaded Revisited'' ##Enter the Matrix ###All 23 live-action scenes shot for the console game Enter the Matrix ##Car Chase ###Oakland Streets and Freeway: Unseen Material ###Tour of the Merovingian's Car Garage ###Queen of the Road ###Arteries of the Mega-City: The Visual Effects of the Freeway Chase ###Foresight: Preplanning the Mayhem ###Freeway Truck Crash: Anatomy of a Shot ###Fate of the Freeway ###Freeway Action Match ##Teahouse Fight ###Two Equals Clash ###Guardian of the Oracle: Collin Chou ##Unplugged ###Creating the Burly Brawl ###A Conversation with Master Wo Ping ###Chad Stahelski: The Other Neo ###Burly Brawl Action Match ###Spiraling Virtual Shot: Anatomy of a Shot ##I'll Handle Them ###The Great Hall ###Building the Merovingian's Lair ###Tiger Style: A Day in the Life of Chen Hu ###Heavy Metal: Weapons of the Great Hall ##The Exiles ###The Exiles ###Big Brother is Watching: The Architect's Office #''The Matrix Revolutions'' ##Philosopher Commentary: Dr. Cornel West and Ken Wilber ##Critics Commentary: Todd McCarthy of Variety, John Powers of Vogue and David Thomson, author of The New Biographical Dictionary of Film #''The Matrix Revolutions Revisited'' ##Crew ###Owen's Army: The Australian Art Department ###2nd Unit: A World of Their Own ###Bill Pope: Cinematographer of the Matrix ###Masters of Light and Shadow ##Hel ###Coat Check ###Upsidedown Under ###Fast Break ###Exploding Man ###Gun Club ###The Extras of Club Hel ##Super Burly Brawl ###The Skybarn ###The Crater ###The Egg ###Anatomy of the Superpunch ##New Blue World ###Geography of Zion ###The Ships ###Tour of the Neb ###Matrix TV ###Logos Fight Expansion ##Siege ###Dig This ###The Siege Action Match ###Anatomy of a Shot: Mifune's Last Stand ###Building an APU ###Product of Zion ##Aftermath ###Revolutionary Composition ###The Glue ###Dane Tracks ###Cause and Effects #''The Animatrix'' ##Scrolls to Screen: The History and Culture of Animé ##Making of Documentaries of Each Film #''The Roots of the Matrix'' ##Return to Source: Philosophy & The Matrix ##The Hard Problem: The Science Behind the Fiction ##Easter Eggs ###Click on Web Links, press Right, Enter. #''The Burly Man Chronicles'' ##''The Burly Man Chronicles'' ###Profiles the "society" of craftspeople, actors, and filmmakers who worked on the movie trilogy and the Enter the Matrix console game ##Pre-Production ###Steve Skroce ###Geof Darrow ###George Hull ###Pre-Production ###Kym Barrett ###Rock On: Rock Galotti ###Owen Paterson ##Alameda Shoot ###Rigmaster ###Ronumentary ###A Day in the Life of Agent Johnson ###Anthony Zerbe ##Australia Shoot ###Tribute ###Roy Jones ###Mary Alice ###Dessert of the Real ###Peter Robb King ###Upgrades ###Ian Bliss ###Publicity Shoot ###A Day in the Life of Dr. Cornel West ###The End #''The Zion Archive'' ##The Zion Archive ##The Media of the Matrix ##Rave Reel ##''The Matrix Online'' Alterations from Original Films . The original release is on top while the one found on the Ultimate Matrix Collection is on the bottom.]] ''The Matrix was given a brand new digital transfer in order to give it an appearance far closer to the look of the sequels than the original release. The contrast was improved, film grain was reduced, brightness was elevated in many scenes, and some CG shots revealed more detail. Also, colors were much more vibrant than the original DVD release. The most noticeable change was in the color timing, especially within the Matrix. In addition, both The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions have received new transfers as well. The images are slightly cleaner and crisper than the original releases, with improved color and detail. Resources DVD Active screenshot comparison Category:DVD